Shun x los dorados
by PrincessofDark01
Summary: Serie de oneshots donde emparejo a Shun con los doce caballeros dorados, el Patriarca y algún extra.


Capítulo 1: El conejito x el carnerito

Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries había sido llamado por Saori a la Mansión Kido y había abandonado su puesto en el Santuario para poder responder el llamado de la reencarnación de la diosa Atena.

Una cálida mañana de abril tocó el timbre de la mansión y fue recibido por Tatsumi que le informó con voz seca que la señorita Saori se encontraba desayunando con los caballeros de bronce.

Al acercarse a la cocina escuchó el griterío de Seiya luchando con Shiryu por un plato de cereales y la voz de Saori y Hyoga intentando detenerlos.

-Buenos días – saludó

-¡Mu! Hola… ¿cómo estás? – lo saludó Shiryu enseguida

De todos los Santos de Bronce era Shiryu el que más tratos había tenido con Mu y con el que tenía algo que podía llamarse amistad.

-Bien. Gracias.

-Mu, me alegro de verte – saludó Hyoga

-Que bueno que ya estés aquí, Mu. Siéntate a desayunar y luego conversaremos – dijo Saori.

En ese momento, una figura entró vistiendo ropas deportivas y se sentó con rapidez en una silla antes de notar que había un invitado.

-Hola, Mu. ¿Cómo estás?

La voz había provenido del pequeño caballero de Andrómeda que acababa de terminar con sus ejercicios diarios.

Mu observó con rapidez a Shun y le sonrió antes de contestar.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Tu hermano?

Shun hizo un gesto de ignorancia.

-No tengo ni idea… lleva semanas sin darse una vuelta – respondió Shun

-Lo siento.

-Ya me he acostumbrado – Shun sonrió a Mu y para el caballero de Aries el resto de los presentes no existió en ese momento.

Después del desayuno, Saori y Mu se encerraron en el despacho de la primera y el caballero de Aries se enteró de lo que quería su diosa. Ya que después de tantos combates las armaduras de los caballeros estaban muy dañadas quería que Mu las reparara como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Mu le contestó que le llevaría un cierto tiempo hacerlo y Atena le pidió que se quedara en la mansión durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, que sería un placer tenerlo allí. El caballero dorado asintió y junto a Saori abandonaron el despacho para informar de su estadía a todos los caballeros.

El caballero de Aries muy pronto se acostumbró a estar en esa gran mansión y a convivir con los caballeros de bronce, descubriendo los defectos y las virtudes de cada uno de ellos.

Así descubrió que Shiryu era sin lugar a dudas la mente racional del grupo, el encargado de mantener la sensatez y la cordura cuando todos se enloquecían. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se peleara con Seiya, especialmente por lo que se refería a la comida y a la playstation.

También descubrió que Hyoga era el más frío de los caballeros de bronce y pasaba mucho tiempo en silencio o hablando muy poco durante los almuerzos. Cada cierto tiempo, pudo notar que los ojos de Hyoga solían llenarse de tristeza, sin duda recordando a su madre. Hyoga solía pasar bastante tiempo con Shun y sin lugar a dudas eran muy amigos, era el pequeño peliverde el único capaz de sacar a Hyoga de su mutismo y de hacerlo sonreír

Seiya por su parte era impulsivo, lleno de energía y en algunos momentos podía ser verdaderamente insoportable si se lo proponía. Pero también era muy bondadoso y solía pasar horas ayudando en el orfanato de la Fundación.

Por otra parte, Shun era sin lugar a dudas el pequeño del grupo. Todos lo mimaban y consentían deleitándose al verlo sonreír de felicidad como un niño. Esos ojos verdes como jades tenían miles de brillos y Mu comprendió que si usara todos sus encantos para seducir a alguien sería irresistible. Shun en cambio no era así, utilizaba sus dotes de manera inconciente y él mismo muy pronto era uno más de la casa que se moría por complacerlo. Por más que Mu pensó y pensó no pudo encontrarle un solo defecto al caballero de Andrómeda sino que lo consideraba perfecto.

Mu permaneció casi dos semanas en la Mansión de Saori y si bien la primera semana fue absolutamente normal la segunda fue un poco más extraña.

En la segunda semana se dio cuenta de que miraba a Shun con demasiada atención y que lo seguía con la mirada incluso cuando el joven lo estaba mirando directamente. Hecho que los hacía ruborizar a ambos y bajar la mirada abruptamente. También se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que Shun pasara mucho tiempo con Hyoga lo molestaba y lo hacía morir de celos cuando Shun reía por algo que el caballero del cisne le decía. Sin lugar a dudas la reparación de la armadura del caballero de cabellos verdes fue su mejor trabajo y la misma Saori se lo dijo haciéndolo ruborizar. Shun le agradeció el trabajo con una de sus mejores sonrisas y Mu tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación antes de tirársele encima al jovencito.

Así que cuando terminó de arreglar la armadura del cisne y vio que el trabajo se terminaba sentía deseos de quedarse por más que ya no lo necesitaran. No quería separarse del jovencito que tan hermoso y dulce le parecía. Pero sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo en la mansión y decidió disfrutarlo, por más que sintiera tristeza por tener que irse.

Un par de días antes de la partida de Mu, Hyoga vino con la noticia de que un amigo le había dado unos pases gratis para ir a un parque lleno de laberintos que inauguraban como atractivo turístico en las afueras de la ciudad.

Casi todos aceptaron de inmediato ir, excepto Saori que tenía que arreglar unos compromisos pero después anunció su asistencia. Mu aceptó gustoso, contento de poder pasar unos momentos divertidos fuera de la Mansión.

El sábado por la mañana todos se prepararon y salieron de la mansión con una sonrisa. Hyoga, Shun, Mu y Shiryu iban contentos y bien despiertos mientras Seiya iba con la almohada pegada en su cabeza y muerto de sueño. Saori iba encantadísima y tomando del brazo a Seiya para que no se durmiera.

El parque era un lugar enorme lleno de hermosos árboles y constaba de seis laberintos distintos en los cuales era muy fácil perderse. Todos querían pasar por todos los laberintos pero no se animaban a separarse así que decidieron sortear parejas y reunirse al final de la tarde. Shun, demostrando inteligencia llevaba papel y lápiz y fue el encargado de hacer el sorteo. Las parejas conformadas fueron Saori y Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu y la última Shun y Mu, hecho que hizo muy feliz al ariano.

Shun y Mu entraron en el primer laberinto y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, si decirse una sola palabra hasta que el primero con toda tranquilidad preguntó.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-Si. Me gusta mucho. Me encanta Tokio y lamento tener que regresar al Santuario.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Saori para quedarte un tiempo?

-No puedo. No me lo permitiría y si lo hiciera me encariñaría más y me dolería más volver.

-Siempre puedes regresar, Mu. Saori no es mala y no te diría que no.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así… no puedo.

Shun no insistió, no estaba en su personalidad hacer hablar a alguien cuando no quería hacerlo. Los dos caminaron metiéndose en el intrincado laberinto hasta que ambos se miraron y rompieron a reír.

-Estamos perdidos, Shun

-Sí. Lo sé. Creo que tendremos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros.

-¿No quieres buscar la salida? – preguntó Mu

-En un rato. Estoy cansado de caminar. Vamos a sentarnos.

Shun y Mu se sentaron en uno de los recovecos del laberinto para que el pequeño peliverde descansara un poco. Mu se contentaba con mirarlo de reojo y admirar su belleza en silencio sin que el hecho de que no cruzaran palabras no importara.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shun comentó con una sonrisa triste.

-Me da pena que te vayas. Voy a extrañarte, Mu.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres muy bueno conmigo y además no me haces sentir como un niño como hace mi hermano y a veces los chicos.

-Gracias, Shun

-¿Por qué? – Shun lo miró sorprendido.

-Tus palabras son muy importantes para mí

Mu tocó con sus manos el hermoso rostro de Shun, dándole una suave caricia mientras el rostro de Shun se ruborizaba gradualmente. Se contemplaron durante un instante y sus rostros se acercaron gradualmente hasta que sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Y ese clima mágico se interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Shun! ¡Mu! Ya tendrían que haber salido hace rato – gritó Seiya apareciendo con Shiryu.

-Nos perdimos – fue el único comentario de Mu ayudando a Shun a levantarse para acompañar a los otros dos caballeros rumbo a la salida.

Recorrieron los otros laberintos, pero estaban más concurridos y no hubo ni más gestos ni más palabras entre los dos salvo palabras corteses y el compartir un poco sobre sus vidas.

La cena en la Mansión fue muy alegre como siempre, pero dos de los comensales parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, callados, mostrándose perdidos y ausentes, aunque nadie preguntó nada ni intentó averiguar nada sobre esa conducta.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Mu que no podía conciliar el sueño recordando ese dulce momento de la tarde se levantó y golpeó con suavidad en la puerta de Shun.

Parecía que el caballero de Andrómeda lo hubiera estado esperando porque abrió casi al instante y lo hizo pasar. Mu contempló de reojo la cómoda habitación sumida en la semipenumbra, iluminada sólo por una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

-Mu – la voz de Shun lo sacó de su observación

-Tenemos algo pendiente – Mu rompiendo todos los esquemas conocidos por él se acercó y tomando la cintura del chiquillo lo besó con calma en los labios, esperando pacientemente una respuesta que llegó con timidez pero sin detenerse.

-No quiero que te vayas – pidió Shun luego del beso

-Ven conmigo – suplicó Mu a su vez y sus ojos se cruzaron antes de volver a besarse.

***

Seiya golpeó en la puerta de Shun asombrado de que todavía no se hubiera levantado.

-Shun, levántate. Ya es tarde.

Como el pequeño peliverde no respondía, Seiya giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la habitación, temiendo que el jovencito se sintiera mal. Ante su atónita mirada Shun no estaba, la cama estaba hecha y el ropero estaba abierto dejando ver su vacío contenido. En la mesilla de luz había una breve nota, que luego de leer hizo que Seiya bajara corriendo abruptamente las escaleras ingresando al comedor.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo asombrados

-Shun se fue con Mu – soltó abruptamente mientras los utensilios caían sobre los platos y algunos como Hyoga se atragantaban.

Luego de sus palabras, Seiya sintió una extraña presencia que parecía peligrosa y colérica y que amenazaba con incendiar la mansión con ellos adentro.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE MI HERMANO QUÉ?????

Seiya tragó saliva antes de voltear a ver a Ikki.

.


End file.
